Un último vals
by GB Steele
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Minireto de Septiembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer:** todo lo ficticio que reconozcan es de Suzanne Collins, lo que no, salvo el género bailable, es mío.

 **Género bailable** : vals.

 **Aviso:** este fic participa en el "Minireto de Septiembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".

* * *

En cuanto finaliza la transmisión del presidente Snow sobre el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, Cashmere se aferra a mis brazos intentando recuperar el aliento e impregna mi hombro con sus cálidas lágrimas, cosa que me desgarra las entrañas al verle en esa postura tan frágil. Tomo con delicadeza su barbilla y le obligo a mirarme a los ojos; el destello azul de nuestras miradas es tan poderoso que ni siquiera la idea de volver a la Arena es capaz de apagarlo.

—Yo no podría asesinarte, Gloss —Cashmere me chilla.

—Ni yo lo haría —le limpio las mejillas con un pañuelo—. Pero no pierdas la esperanza, hermana. Nuestros nombres no serán los únicos en esa urna; no seremos cosechados, confía en mí.

—¿Y si no? ¿Si la escolta lee nuestros nombres y…?

—Calla —susurro con suavidad, colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus tersos labios—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te olvides de esa amarga treta?

Cashmere sonríe levemente, permitiéndome apreciar un dulce brillo en esas gráciles pupilas.

—Sí —responde fervorosa—, quiero un último vals.

Aunque enarco las cejas en señal de asombro, no puedo evitar sonreír como estúpido ante esa petición que adorna de inocencia el rostro de mi hermana; expresión que no veía desde que éramos unos sigilosos críos que espiaban el vals de nuestros padres bajo las madrugadas de primavera. Y en estos momentos no pierdo de vista esa repentina templanza divertida, ni siquiera cuando Cashmere se gira para reproducir la pista instrumental.

—Entonces sus bellos deseos son órdenes —hago una gesto de reverencia y cojo de vuelta —a mi lado izquierdo—la mano derecha de Cashmere, sujetándola a la altura de los hombros. Después me llevo la otra mano hacia su omóplato ahuecado, mientras ella sitúa su mano izquierda sobre la costura de mi brazo, y levantamos los codos en un porte erguido.

Aliados de la melodía corporizada por el violín, la flauta y el piano, doy un paso hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo, a su vez que Cashmere lo hace con el derecho. «Compás 1-2-3. Los pasos de cada uno serán inversos y marcados a la vez». Escucho la rima de mi madre rebotar en mi cráneo, tal cual la primera vez en la que nos enseñó el baile con riguroso placer. En tanto nos acoplamos a los cambios mágicos de los instrumentos, damos un paso en diagonal, cuidando de que nuestros pies queden de nuevo separados por una distancia próxima a la anchura de los hombros. Cuando juntamos los pies, llevando el pie izquierdo hacia el derecho —y viceversa—, desprendemos una serie de vueltas en dirección al curso de las manecillas del reloj, repitiendo el compás inicial de tres en cada giro completo con la finalidad de llenar un espacio de tres horas rítmicas en cada pauta, y así construir una circunferencia de doce puntos en cuatro tiempos.

—¿Cuándo mejoraste tanto? —Cashmere ríe, acoplada de los sucesivos ritmos pausados.

—No sólo he practicado con las dagas, ¿sabes?

Le guiño el ojo, dando un paso hacia adelante para girar a la lateral con el pie derecho en contacto con una manecilla invisible de las nueve. Cashmere realiza lo mismo en el sentido contrario, segundos antes de que le alce entre mis brazos y ella extienda los suyos, apasionada con ese movimiento en espiral. Finalmente, nos apropiamos de nuevo del compás de tres y terminamos en la postura original, erguidos y con los codos a la altura de los hombros.

—Te quiero —Cashmere me susurra, motivada por la magia del último vals.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

 **Nota: 596 palabras según Word. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Kive por apoyarme en esto. Sin sus buenos consejos, seguro que esto sería un desastre escrito. ¡Gracias, amigo! Y a todos gracias por leer.**


End file.
